


How get a new husband

by agni7480



Series: Harry Potter's unplanned romance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni7480/pseuds/agni7480
Summary: Harry & Lucius have a drunken marriage.They are very wiling in drunken stupour.But reality hits them after a hangover.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pov>>>

What will I do?Will Lucius remember anything about last?Will he blame for drunken marriage?So many questions are crawling in my mind.Lucius opens his eyes.What to do?I did what came in my mind.I kissed him and said good morning husband.Oh!0he looks adorably confused.So I kissed him to my hearts content.I sucked his ripe cherry red nippls and bit them little.I took him in my arms and slowly parted his milky globes and entered him.I made love to him and came inside him.He moaned like kitten.  
Lucius pov>>

I woke up to see the most gorgeous green eyes.He called my husband and kissed me everywhere.He sturted to suck my two cherrys on my chest.He made love to me like animal on heat.Ahh!my chest hurts it became puffy.It seems he wants to fill me with his seed.Ahh! My full body is aching.He took to the washroom and washed me.I saw his naked body.God my husband is a very attractive and strong man.He put a white robe on me.When he went to get breakfast for us I slowly opened my robes.My body was full of love bites especially my chest and hip.I am so mortified.I had breakfast with him on my bed.He gave me a soothing balm and pain potions when he saw me siting uncomfortably.  
I went to the family tapstery to check his name as I donot want him to think that I forgot my huaband's name the next day of my wedding.  
Seeing his name I am begining to regret my decision.I marry HARRY JAMES POTTER.I married a man of my son's age.  
'What are you regreting your decision now?'   
'No no Harry I am so happy that can't believe it' Thank God my slytherin insticts are good otherwise I might have been divorced on second day of my wedding.My husband is looking at me suspicially.So I took the matters in my hand,I kissed him deeply.Ot seems he is pacified for now.  
He is shocked to core by looking at the tapestery.'What happend now again?'I asked him  
'Oh Lucius! I am so happy.I am very lucky man to have you as a husband.You gave me most amazing wedding gift I can expect.Thank you husband.'  
I cannot understand anything.Seeing my puzzled expression he shows me the tapestery that I am pregnent.I am exteremely shocked that I am pregent on the second day of my wedding.Because Narcissa had trouble in conception.I am very happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter is a magically strong wizad so he could get Lucius pregnent easily m.As Harry was drugged with liquid luck Lucius will have more than one baby. The fertility potion helps increasing Lucius's fertility and help him to carry children without problems.   
> p.s.Narcissa and Lucius both had fertility problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy the Malfoy Lord is leading a very sad and bad life after war.Harry Potter's confession saved the whole Malfoy family from both embarassment & Azkaban.His wife of 21 years Narcissa divorced him & went to France.Draco went to Hogwarts to complete his studies.

Time skip>>>  
He is living alone in Malfoy Manor for last 5 years.Lucius is doing his wizengamotts duties.Draco is now married to Astoria Greengrass and doing duties of Malfoy estate.He is the lonely man for 5 years.Nothing is exiting nowdays & he craves something new very badly.  
Today he is celebrating his fifth aniversery of divorce.So he went to Malfoy vaults and took a pair of eternity bonds in mockery of his fate.He cursed his marriage & his fate.  
It is said that fate is a bitch & you should not mock.Well Lucius is very brave or very foolish.He tries to drink away his sorrows in a muggle bar.Well that is the last thing he remembers and rest is history.

Harry Potter's life was also.Ginny still hounds him about his prive life although she has enough on her plate.Hermione & Ron had a very happy married life.And Ginny was a proud lesbian & has Luna as her wife.Both women are very interested in Harry's private life.Harry was also busy in Potters estate,Black estate and Potter & Black lordship.In Luna & Ginny's house he is a regular figure.But Harry lost his bet and had to drink as a punishment.Lets say Luna the sweet girl was worried about Harry's bad luck in relationships.So she mixed a coctail of good luck potion aka Felix felicis in the last glass of alcohol.She also gave him a good luck charm bracelet.

After some time>>>>

Harry had a sudden urge to go to a nearby muggle bar.He had some more drinks.He thought it was a very good idea to go to a handsome blond man.He had a sudden urge to console him by kissing him.Due some good luck he was not slapped badly.

Harry pov>>>

The blond man is too handsome.He should not cry.I donot know why he seemed so familiar.But I asked him why he was alone.He said it was his divorce aniversery.So I kissed him to console him.I have a very good idea.Why not turn his divorce anniversery to a wedding aniversery?So I decided to propose him.I always kept my parents wedding rings and engagement rings after I found them I the vault.I proposed him with my mother's engagement ring.I promised him if he said yes I will never leave him and we will make lots of kids together.Hurrah!!!!He said yes.  
My new fiance was having doubts now that I might not marry him.I tried to convince him but he said word & promises are empty.He suggested that we should take vows in proper pureblood manner.I said yes.So went to his cottage nearby and took vows & got married in an intimate ceremony.  
Yes yes yes!!! I am also married.Take that Ginny.I will take care of my husband. 

Lucius pov>>>>

I was drinking my sorrows away but suddenly a handsome green eyed man came to console me by kissing me I told him my pitifull story.He suddenly proposed me.I am a selfish person so I wanted him for myself.So I accepted it.The men and women lusting after him were glaring daggers at me.I donot like sharing anything so I proposed to marry him in a solemn pureblood ceremony.And we finally got married


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's pov>>>

I kissed my husband and asked him if he wanted to be mine tonight.He agree and gave me a long kiss.Oh!!my sweet husband💓  
I read my mother's and father's diary.They both wrote diaries for me.Mom wrote to treat my partner with love & respect.She strictly wanted that she donot care if I take husband or wife I should care for him/her very much.  
The father had the same expectations.  
My mother was very smart so she also gifted me a lot of books for me.Honestly moms!!Hell she even prepared maching watches,bracelets,broches for both male & famale.I really miss them.We should have taken our vows infront of them.Mom really takes my ear off by taking about grandchildren.If their potraits were not deactivated and was dumped in the family vault my mom alone would have raised me.

Mom will surely chew me.Alas I could not find Sirius's potrait.Some books mom & dad kept for me were very embarasing specially dad's.Who knew men can be pregnent !  
I found about some pureblood rituals that a bride must take a milk bath before their wedding.  
Milk bath is a bath where herbs were added to increse the beauty of bride & fertility to increase the chance of conceiving baby.

Since I am already married so I asked the house elves to prepare a milk bath for my husband before our wedding night.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucius pov>>>

My hubby is so caring and attentive.He asked the elves to prepare a milk bath for me.He knew that I am so tired and understands my vanity.My most caring and understanding husband😘.  
I must get ready for our wedding night.Oh Merlin! Is that almost transparent white robe.He is making me blush.I do feel excited and attaractive by putting the robe on.

Harry pov>>

I took a quick shower and wore a simple robe.I asked Dobby to bring a ruby locket I chose for my future spouse.It has a lot of protection charms.  
My husband's elf Joy told me that my husband is waiting for me in our bedroom.

Harry pov>>

Our room is filled with rose petals and red and white candles.My hubby is looking like an angel.His silky silver blond locks are making him more alluring.His cherry red lips are enticing me.I pull my hubby close to me and claim his lips.I took of his robes and he is extemely attactive.His two cherrys on his chest looks so salivating.I sucked them, and bit them lightly.I sucked his cherrys until they became puffy .He started moaning wildly.  
I kissed him thoroughly.I left a lot of hickeys on him.I prepared him thoroughly and entered him and felt him around my penis.I filled my husband with my cum.I took him again and again.He felt very tight and looked very good in his derilius state.We took a little refreshments for a while.I wanted to get my husband prgnant so I asked the my personal elf to mix strong fertility potion in his smoothe.We continued our intimate joinning till early hours of morning. 

Lucius pov>>

My husband kissed me and took of my robe.He kissed me again.He started sucking my nipples.I donot know when I started moaning.He kissed me everywhere.He made love to me.I lost count how many times he took me.I feel sore down there.


	5. Chapter 5

  * The Next Day



Harry Potter wakes up and he is sober.

Harry pov>>

I wake up to an unfamiliar celing.What!!What the hell I did last night.Wait who is in my arms???I move his silver blond hair and see The Lucius Malfoy in my arms.Oh Merlin!I lift the covers slowly & see that we both are in our birthday suits.Lucius's neck is full of hickeys.

Wait! WHY I HAVE A WEDDING RING IN MY FINGER?!?!?! 

I kow that Lucius is divorced.So I check his  finger to see a wedding ring.I see that my parents wdding rings are missing from the locket  and we both have the rings in our finger.Then I realised something.....

I GOT MARRIED TO LUCIUS NALFOY LAST NIGHT.

I try to remember what happed.I see flashes of what happed.Oh Merlin!How can I be so shameless.I was the one who proposed him and married him in pureblood ritual.Lucius was so innocent and cute.Now I feel like an bandit.

Well I finally have a husband and Luna will not give me weird ideas.I do have to thank my Potter luck that I got a good husband.Lucius is my husband that Draco Malfoy is my stepson.

My husband stirs in his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucius pov>>

Oh! my head hurts so bad.How much did i drink last night.My whole body feels sore as if i've been tossed whole night.Wait!!!why do i feel sore down there!!!I open my eyes to see a very handsome man in my bed.I had a one-night stand last night!!O merlin!Donot tell me he is going to accuse me of imperous.  
Umm!!why is he kissing me.He is pulling me close and cuping my arse.Ahhh!damn i am so sore..  
'Good morning husband'he says.  
Wait?!HUSBAND.I see a magical bonding ring siting on my finger.When i ask his name i get the sock of my life.He smilingly says his name HARRY POTTER.I tried to run away but my feet coudnot hold my weight.So he carried me like a princess.I asked him to put me down but he refused and i am naked as a newborn babe.So embarassing.He asked my elf to bring clothes and breakfast for us.I did not know that he so romantic.  
He asked where I want go to honeymoon.'I am in my late 40s amd death eater.Do you not hate me?'I said.He replied negetively and saied he finds my attractive and wants me


End file.
